Love at first sight
by TakeMeByTheBlock
Summary: It's a beautiful love story about a hawk and a dragon who fall in love. It's very beautiful, and there is no explicit sexual stuff. It is a very clean story. :) Enjoy!


They say that avians and flying reptiles could never fall in love, but in this story, that is exactly what happens. One sunny, sexy Saturday, Talon was viciously rubbing his talon on his bed. (In human terms, he is masturbating.) He was masturbating because he could not get another bird to rub him. He was 3 years old (18 in human years), and had no mate to his name. After he got up, he flew out of his tree hut to catch some prey. As he was soaring through the foggy air to search for some breakfast, he noticed something rustling in the bushes at the base of his tree. When he flew down to see what it was, he was pleasantly surprised to see that it was a squirrel. A very tasty, tender, plump one too. His beak flared as he chowed down on it, with an orgasmic texture to the skin. After he gobbled the squirrel, he ruffled his feathers, and flew off to catch more food. A few minutes later, he saw rustling in a huge tree. "It must be a big bird." Talon thought to himself. When he swooped down to investigate the sound, his face was slapped by a massive dragon. "A dragon!" Talon yelled out. The dragon let out a massive roar, indicating its dominance. Talon, seduced by this dragon, cooed out to show his dominance. The dragon opened his mouth wide chomping down on the hawk, but Talon the eely fellow he was, slithered his way through the dragon's massive teeth. The dragon chased Talon through trees, small bushes, and even through a few farmhouses, but Talon realizing that he won the chase, stopped himself midair to let the dragon catch up to him. The dragon, told Talon, "My name is Darkfire." The avian creature told Darkfire, "My name is Talon, and I am ready to go down on you right now." Instantly, Darkfire pinned Talon onto a tree and started harshly rubbing his cock onto him. Talon wept out a loud cry and came onto Darkfire's scales. Darkfire then said, "Oh, Talon, you are the dominate one in this session," bending over. Talon grabbed his penis and calmly inserted it into Darkfire's asshole, and then violently thrusting back and forth. With each thrust, Talon's penis ejected into Darkfire like a horny volcano after God rubbed it the wrong way. ;) With every thrust, Talon's rock-hard pulsating cock made Darkfire moan louder and louder. "AAH, AAAH! AAAAAAH!" he yelled as Talon's dick tore Darkfire's ass. Once all the cum was drained out of Talon's penis, he let Darkfire give him his D. Darkfire violently ripped and ripped through Talon's feathery ass like there was no tomorrow. Talon moaned and moaned with each "CAW!" sounding more feminine with each cum drop that splattered into his ass. An hour later after Darkfire's penis finally finished ejaculating, Talon innocently asked Darkfire, "Umm..Darky..may I.." touching Darkfire's bulging penis. "May you what?" Darkfire annoyedly asked. "May I suck on your dick? It's so huge!" Talon responded. "Oh, I don't see why not?" Darkfire answered. Talon pressed his lips onto Darkfire's cock, salivating all over it. "MMMMM!" Talon hummed, holding up the 'Okay Hand Signal.' Talon decided to push his tongue onto Darkfire's dick hole, allowing him to taste the cum oozing out of him. Instantly, Talon was overwhelmed with the strong taste of it. Darkfire then said to Talon, "AAAH AHH.. Hey talon, why don't you try biting it?" Talon, nodding his head, bit down onto Darkfire's crotch with his teeth biting into the base as hard as he could. Cum instantly spewed out of Darkfire's pulsating penis, completely filling Talon's mouth up. Talon gulped all the jizz down like milk, then proceeding to continue on. Once all the final drop of nut oozed into Talon's throat, Darkfire grabbed his penis and took it out of Talon's mouth. "Oh boy! That was fun!" Talon uttered with a final orgasm. Darkfire laid down on the ground and Talon cuddled next to him. They both stared at the stars, then at each other. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me," Talon whispered. Darkfire said, "You are the best animal I have ever encountered in my 96 years," while french kissing him. "Good night."  
"Good night, and have sweet dreams."


End file.
